


The Trouble with Shoes

by esotaria (hermitcave)



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/pseuds/esotaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel's first pair of shoes. Who could have guessed how much trouble they'd be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Tangled fic war with my friend Dove. Her prompt: Rapunzel's first pair of shoes

When the King and the Queen had their long lost daughter returned to them, they had felt an immeasurable joy. With their beloved child returned to them, their lives could finally begin again. And out of gratitude that she had been returned to them safe and sound, they resolved that they would never be cross or scold or fight with her ever. This had seemed an easy oath to keep, for Rapunzel was the kindest, sweetest daughter any parent could ask for.

It was to His Majesty's great surprise that he found his oath broken over a pair of shoes.

"This is your coronation, Rapunzel!" he said, resisting the urge to whack her dressing room table to emphasize his point. "You _must_ wear shoes!"

His daughter looked at him with solemn green eyes, her poorly cut hair a mess that none of the maids could tame.

"I still don't understand why," she said, her voice aggravatingly reasonable. "Nobody will see them. My dress goes to the floor. And they are incredibly uncomfortable."

She held up the slippers, which had been crafted especially for her by the the finest shoemaker in the kingdom. They were small and dainty, embroidered with sun and flower patterns. Each little sun held a small citrine gem, so that when the light hit the jewels, the shoes seemed to glow. They were fitting shoes for the princess whose life had been so blessed by the sun.

"Your coronation as Crown Princess is a formal occasion." The King tried to keep his voice patient, though he and his daughter had been through this argument several times, and his wife had been through it several more. "You are not in your tower or simply wandering through the castle. It will not just be our subjects there. Dignitaries from foreign kingdoms will be there. Do you want to embarrass us in front of everyone?"

He had said something wrong. He didn't know what it was, but her eyes welled up with tears, though she did not permit a single one to fall.

"I'm not wearing them, and you can't make me!" she said, and stormed into her bedroom. The slamming of her door behind her discouraged the King from following. He sighed and left the room. Flynn Rider -- Eugene -- whatever the man's name was, stood outside.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, I couldn't help overhearing."

The King waved his hand dismissively. "If you think you can do any better, be my guest." He walked away.

"Your Majesty?" The King stopped. "Promise me you won't send me to the gallows for a little word of advice?"

Considering the young man's past, the King supposed this was a valid fear. "I promise."

"Don't try the guilt trip on her. That's how her --" He stopped before he could say the word 'mother,' but the King knew it anyway. Rapunzel herself still had problems referring to the Queen as her mother, though she obviously loved the woman. "That's how the woman who kidnapped her controlled her. It brings up bad feelings."

The King nodded sadly. "Thank you."

\-----

Eugene considered knocking before entering Rapunzel's bedroom, but he could hear her sobs through the doorway. Figuring she was probably still decent, he gently stepped inside.

"Go away! You can't make me wear them!"

"I'm not gonna try to make you wear anything, Blondie."

Rapunzel looked up at the sound of her familiar nickname. "Eugene!" She tried to wipe away the tears, but it was a fruitless endeavor. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay, honestly? Your dad asked me to try and make you wear the shoes." Her expression darkened dangerously. "But! But I'm not going to do that. I just wanna hear why you're so against wearing them. You can tell me. I promise, I won't judge."

"They hurt."

Eugene picked up one of the shoes, took off his boot, and tried it on. "Ouch! You're not kidding." He was rewarded with a laugh. "Still, that can't be the only reason. They hurt, but it's only for a few hours and it'd make your parents happy." He very carefully measured his tone so that it didn't seem like he was pressuring her, only curious.

Rapunzel sighed. "The first time I said no, they didn't listen. They didn't ask me about having the cobbler come or if I wanted shoes, or what type of shoes I'd want. They just decided that these were the shoes I was going to have. And when I told them they hurt, they didn't listen."

Eugene could guess where this was going. "It's reminding you of her."

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her knees. "I promised myself that I would not let anyone push me around after that. -- And I'm still mad that you cut my hair!" Eugene held his hands up in surrender; they had already had that fight, but he knew it would be awhile before he was completely forgiven. "I spent so many years doing things just to please her. Ignoring my own desires because she told me they were wrong. Doing what she told me to do because it would keep me safe. I won't do that anymore, not even for them."

"Fair enough." He was silent for awhile, trying to figure out a solution to her problem. "Couldn't you just tell your father that you'll wear the shoes and then not wear them? Like you said, the dress is floor length. He'll never know."

Rapunzel glared at him. "I'm not going to lie to my father."

Eugene shrugged. "Just a thought."

He examined the shoe absent-mindedly, still looking for a solution.

"Hey Rapunzel."

"What?"

"If I do something to these shoes, do you promise to make sure your dad doesn't hang me?"

"What are you planning to do?

Eugene grabbed a pen knife from Rapunzel's desk and quickly cut the soles from the shoes. "Try these on."

Rapunzel hesitantly put them on. "It feels kinda funny... but a lot more comfortable than before."

Eugene smirked with satisfaction. "Tell your dad that you'll wear the shoes, but with your own modifications. And if he complains, remind him that nobody will be able to see them anyway."

Rapunzel took the shoes off and examined the cut edges. "I'll have to do some mending to make the edges look neater, but I think this will work. Thank you, Eugene!"

He was still getting used to Rapunzel's habit of abruptly tackling him, but he certainly wasn't going to complain.

\-----

Rapunzel presented the shoes and her proposed compromise to the King and Queen. Both were shocked by the suggestion, but Her Majesty had long ago learned the value of compromise, and she persuaded her husband that this was the best solution to their problems. And so Rapunzel walked down the aisle to be crowned Princess in the shoes that she and Eugene had made together.

And as she expected, nobody noticed, for all eyes in the room were fixed on the glowing faces of the broken family that had been put back together.


End file.
